Despair Lives On
by Junko's Assistant
Summary: Junko Enoshima and the other fifteen students are suddenly resurrected directly after the School Life of Mutual killing and left in an empty, yet inescapable, Hope's Peak Academy. Written from Junko's POV, mostly about the character's unsaid reactions to each other's deaths and executions. Rating may be changed in the future. CAUTION: HUGE DANGAN RONPA SPOILERS


It was dark.

Waking up wasn't usually a challenge for her, but this was no ordinary nap for Junko Enoshima. Not only was she waking up, but she was slowly returning to consciousness. She quickly stumbled to place an arm under herself, and groaned as she lifted her body up weakly. Black spots splattered her vision, but as she fought to regain her breath, she couldn't help the fact that familiar, unreadable voices were beginning to sound around her.

_"Wait, this doesn't make sense… Aren't I dead?"_

Her thoughts spun around her mind in a daze as she remained surprisingly calm, and it wasn't until she felt a nudge to her side that she managed to realize that she was, in fact, alive. Looking up, the figure behind her happened to be none other than Hagakure, whose eyes reflected fear at her awakening.

"H-Hey, what's going on here?! We've had enough of your games… j-just let us go, dude..!" As her senses returned, she noticed other figures behind him. But not just any figures. Standing behind him were all sixteen students involved in the School Life of Mutual Killing that had taken her life, and staring blatantly at her from across the room was her sister.

Mukuro's eyes were clouded with confusion and fear and, still piecing out the situation, Junko decided to ignore her. Upon beginning to stand up, she brushed herself off. Her skirt had been slightly crumpled, probably due to her laying on it, but besides that she was practically untouched. She stretched out her arms in front of her as Hagakure backed away fearfully, and smiled blankly at the other students.

"Sorry to break it to you, bastards, but this time it wasn't me." Slowly, her eyes found Naegi. He was standing slightly in front of Kirigiri and Maizono, as if protecting them from her stare. Junko then frowned and scoffed, disappointed with their hopeful looks. "I see none of you have changed, though. How long have I been asleep?" Kirigiri was the first to speak up.

"We awakened roughly two hours ago, but it seems we all appeared in this room at about the same time." She stared directly into Junko's eyes with her own, reflecting a very dull purple aura as usual.

"Yeah, and just in case you had something to do with it, w-we already searched you for weapons..!" Snapping her head towards the sound, she saw it was Fukawa who had spoken up. Junko stepped towards her curiously, but the girl only shrieked and backed away more, seemingly terrified. Junko grinned.

"Oh, did you now..? Did you find what you were looking for?" Quietly, she tightened her tie and adjusted her outfit, revealing more cleavage. She could practically hear Yamada's breathing quicken. "I assure the perverts in the room certainly did."

As she proudly finished with her introduction, she was interrupted by a scoff from someone to her left. Looking over, she saw Byakuya Togami glaring back her. "I expect nothing less from a Super High School Level Whore. Now, are you going to tell us what's happening or continue to flatter yourself with idle chat?"

Junko shrugged plainly and closed her eyes, sticking her nose into the air. "I know nothing of the ongoing situation. But as far as I can see, we're all going to be classmates again." Peeking one eye open, she looked at them with a smirk. They were all lined up on the opposite side of the room, like a family of cats confronted by a wolf. Junko opened her mouth to speak once again, but was cut off by a voice ringing through the room. Junko was taken aback. It wasn't Monobear's voice, and at the same time, she was nowhere near a control panel.

_"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy! Today is a very special day in which we offer you, our humble guests, a life within the school. Please enjoy a peaceful lifestyle within the campus."_

Junko raised an eyebrow questioningly as her hands landed on her hips. "A life within the school…? What's going on here?"

Suddenly, two doors opened on the far left side of the room. Light leaked out of them and, surprisingly enough, led to the entrance hall of the academy. Quickly, Junko ran out and checked the floor for any of the traps she had set, but she was quickly silenced by her own frustration as she realized what had happened.

"T-They took all my torture machines from the school…"

* * *

Hey guys!

This is my first Dangan Ronpa fanfic, and I really hope you like it~!

Of course, this is only the first chapter. I've planned much more despair for you to fall prey to in the future. .

Thank you for reading, and please favorite + follow for more! \('U')/

Junko: shutup bitch, no one reads your dumbass stories  
Me: OnO ICE FUCKING COLD, JUNKO. I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE, YOU KNOW.  
Junko: yeah, but you still won't explain to me why my nuMEROUS BODY PARTS ARE STILL MISSING.  
Me: Hehe... About that... ^-^"


End file.
